Danger Keep Away From Eyes
by Miss Reba
Summary: Lovino is sick of cleaning in the school. He gets even more upset when he ends up with some cleaner in his eyes. Extremely short! But cute, rating for Lovino's potty mouth. Can be read as a oneshot, but there will be more chapters! Cute Spamano
1. Keep Away From Eyes

_Danger: Keep away from eyes!_

Lovino was sick of cleaning, always cleaning; he was defiantly bad at it. Yet, the head janitor; oh I'm sorry Head of Maintenance, still kept him here. He wasn't sure why, what he was sure of his "Wonderful personality" and "Great work ethic!" Were both just a ploy to avoid doing this work himself. Lovino knew he should quit, but he needed the money, and if washing the steel underneath the doors, or thresholds, was what he had to do to get the money, then so be it.

He recalled the rules but he knew he had forgotten one.

"Wear gloves so it doesn't get on your hands, wait about five minutes, then wipe it off with a rag, point it downward and don't….." Lovino snarled as the cleaner went straight into his eyes, _Guess that was the last rule…_ he thought. _ FUCK! This stings! _Lovino made a bee-line to the bathroom to wash it out, what he wasn't expecting was his co-worker to be on a break in there.

"Lovino?" the sultry accent stopped him in his tracks right before the sink. He dare not stop to open his eyes, he knew if air got in them the sting would only worsen and probably cause permanent damage to his eyes. So, he just turned on the water and began washing his eyes out immediately.

"Ah it is you! What happened to your eyes?" Antonio was about a year or so older than him, thus his elder, but Lovino didn't care, he still ignored the bastard.

Antonio reached out to touch his shoulder, "Lovino? Did you get the threshold cleaner in your eyes? You want some help?" Lovino didn't respond. Simply brushed away Antonio's touch quickly and continued to throw water on his closed eyes. Antonio sighed and washed his own hands in the nearby sink and watched Lovino curiously. When Lovino stood up and took a deep breath and opened his eyes then immediately dove back into the sink when he felt the sting reach his eyes yet again.

"Lovi?" No response. "Lovino! Stop you're just making it worse, here let me help" Antonio grabbed the younger employee's shoulders and filled up an empty cup left by an earlier shift with water. "Open your eyes." Antonio stated calmly. Lovino squinted and obeyed. "Ready? _Uno, Dos, Tres!_" Antonio poured the water straight into Lovino's right eye. Lovino closed the left and scowled.

"_Graize.._" Lovino grumbled. Antonio smiled stupidly, he loved hear Lovino speak, he had never heard the Italian speak at work until this very moment.

"Alright, now the left eye. Ready? _Uno, Dos, Tres!" _Again water went straight into Lovino's eye, the younger shuddered, and tried to wrench away from Antonio's grip. When the cup was emptied Antonio released Lovino and smiled that stupid grin again. Lovino returned with a scowl and a short _Graize. _As he was leaving the washroom Antonio snickered and leaned on the sink, convincing his boss to hire him was not easy, but it paid off.

Antonio followed Lovino out of the bathroom; suddenly an idea came to him. "Say what are you doing for lunch?" Lovino looked up from his threshold.

"Erm, nothing at the moment. If I did have plans it wouldn't be with you, bastard." Lovino scowled, the Spaniard was someone he noticed was lazy but still got his work done well, someone he didn't like automatically, Antonio was goofy and overbearing. Yet, when he thought of it, he did owe him a favor, something he didn't like either. "But I guess I can make an exception. Just for today."

Antonio's face brightened up, finally some headway on the strange case of Lovino Vargas! "Alright meet me by my car after you clock out! We're going to this great place! They have the best tomatoes I've ever seen in my life!"

Lovino smiled; maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Wet Floor

**A/N: **_**I just thought it would be interesting for you all to know, I actually do these jobs where I work and think how funny it would be if Lovi did them and that's how this idea was originally came from, when I started doing blinds it took me a while to get this chapter done because there wasn't much to it. R&R: any ideas for the next one? **_

_Danger: Wet floors_

At least he wasn't cleaning thresholds this time. This time Lovino was washing blinds in an empty, and lonely office. It was also uncomfortably quiet, so Lovino brought headphones and placed them in his ears. Oh, right, the date, well it went well but since then Lovino hasn't seen Antonio. _Maybe he got sick from the food…_Lovino thought as he stood upon a vent to reach the top of the blinds with his spray bottle and rag. Then he thought back to the date as the song changed on his phone, and he sprayed the blinds again.

"So Lovi~" the Spaniard started after the nice waitress had taken their orders.

"Lovino." the younger sharply corrected.

"Lovino, why did you wanna do this job, it's a little boring from day to day." Antonio questioned, his eyes innocent in the way he looked at him.

Lovino sighed, and glared back at Antonio, "I needed money. And this was the only place that would hire me."

"Doesn't it suck going back to school after being away for so long?" Antonio pursed his lips at the sharp response.

"Well then why did you go back? You're in college as well _si_?" Lovino asked a little less sharply. He should be nice to him, especially since he saved him from probably being blinded.

"Ah~ well you see, money got a little tight and I needed money for school." He smiled. "You?"

Lovino sighed, "Same as you. I'm stuck with community college though."

"Well community college isn't all bad Lovi~. I went there for a while!"

After that, their food came and they just made small talk and Lovino attempted to not be as much of a jerk to him after that. But he hasn't seen him since then so it was a little difficult to change first impressions.

"_Community College isn't all bad Lovi~" _He mocked as he climbed onto a ladder to reach the tops of the blinds. He unplugged his headphones allowing the music to fill the empty room. Once he got the dust off the tops of the blinds. He glanced at the clock, seeing the time, he decided to take a little break to make the time pass a bit quicker. He had ten minutes so he decided to get a drink of water. Oddly enough that's where he first caught a glimpse of Antonio. Mopping floors, headphones in his ears as well, the younger shrugged it off, he continuing his mission to go retrieve his drink of water. Ignoring the wet floor sign, he slipped and expected his head to hit the floor, instead…

He felt strong arms hold him up.

"If we keep meeting like this, I think I'll start to feel like a Superhero!" a familiar chortle filled the hallway.

"Let me go you bastard!" Lovino screamed.

"If I let you go you'll fall~" Antonio purred. Causing the younger to blush furiously.

"Why didn't you come find me this week?" Lovino muttered.

"Because I didn't think you wanted me too." the elder responded putting the younger back on his feet.

Lovino wanted to respond that he did. He wanted to state the truth, but he simply just blushed. "Idiota…" and left it at that.

After finding his way back into the little room he was in Lovino continued cleaning the lower section of the blinds. Dancing a bit to the music he was playing before. When he heard a slight snicker from the doorway.

"So you do like Spanish music. How odd for someone who didn't seem to like me very much a few days ago."

"I like you just fine," Lovino muttered in response.

Suddenly he was wrapped in an embrace by the Spaniard he smelled like spices and cleaning supplies. Lovino stiffened at first, not liking the sudden attention, then he responded by wrapping his arms around the taller, stronger man.

Lovino really hoped he could get more hugs like these, hugs that didn't feel like he may soon be taken away from his family.


	3. Falling Objects

**A/N: SORRY! Life got in the way of me getting this done earlier! Also I just couldn't think of what Antonio could want Lovino to do. Then I decided what it was. Also, headcanon abound, I feel like Lovino would like teaching. Long chapter is Long.**

Danger: Falling Objects

Lovino was surprised to say the least when he arrived at work in the morning. Sure it was normal at first, he clocked in, walked upstairs, only to find his work completed, work that was meant to take an entire week. Work that he _wanted_ to take an entire week. He sighed and crossed his arms staring at the completely empty and clean office.

"Well, what am I supposed to do _now_?" he half muttered to himself pulling out his phone. Seeing a text he raised an eyebrow and looked at it, half smirking as he read its contents.

"To: Lovi

From: Antonio

Hey, I noticed you might get hurt if you fell off the ladder, so I finished your work for you. Meet me by the lunch room for your next assignment."

"What does he want from me? He's not my boss…" The Italian thought out loud as he meandered to the lunch room swinging his rag through the air.

The halls of high school looked striking different depending on how far you ventured into it. The school was facing remolding and every spot was a danger zone. Carefully he sidestepped puddles, paint cans, and fallen ceiling tiles. The catholic in him wanted to avoid walking under the ladders, but the rest of him didn't care. He took as long as he could to get to the cafeteria, just to make sure he didn't have a lot of time to work on whatever that stupid Spaniard had in store for him.

Even the cafeteria was a danger zone: fallen ceiling tiles, dust, dirt, grime, and wet floors. Antonio was sitting on a semi-scummy table. Legs crossed, smiling that stupid grin that Lovino couldn't forget no matter how much he wanted too. Carefully avoiding all the fallen objects Lovino walked over the elder. His face in a scowl that made the Spaniard want to just hug him but that would be unprofessional so instead he just grinned even wider.

"Well, what do you want _idiota_?" the younger stated.

"I have another job for you Lovi~" he responded leaning forward a bit.

"Don't call me that."

The Spaniard didn't apologize instead went on with his previous statement. "You're working with me today; we're going to wash windows!" He made the boring task seem exciting with the way he smiled. Lovino almost wanted to cheer, instead he scowled not allowing the Spaniards contagious attitude get to him. "Alright let's go." Lovino deadpanned grabbing a rag from behind the Spaniard and heading out the cafeteria.

But, as his luck would have it, a tile from the celing decided just then to crack and fall. Forgetting where he was, he jumped back slipping on another tile only to be grabbed by the Spaniard just as the accursed tile hit the ground. Lovino swore profusely, while Antonio just smiled. "This is why we're working together this time Lovi~".

Working with Antonio wasn't as bad as Lovino thought it would be. The Spaniard just smiled half the time and sometimes danced to the music that was inside his head. When he did talk it was only to ask a question about Lovino. Mostly impersonal ones, like "When are you going back to school?" or "Where did you get that shirt?" but towards the end of the day, they got more personal.

"So Lovino, you got a boyfriend?" Antonio questioned a devilish smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" Lovino blushed looking away from the glass he was washing.

"Well, you don't seem that interested in girls." Antonio winked laughing a little.

"No. I'm not I guess." Was it that obvious? "No. I don't have a _boyfriend_."

"That's good!" Antonio stated, suddenly next to the Italian boy. Wrapping his arms around his waist a little more tightly than when he would rescue the younger from the dangers around this school. "Now I know I don't have any competition." He whispered into Lovino's ear before returning to his own work.

"W-whatever Bastard!" the younger scowled moving onto the next window. Antonio just rolled his eyes, was that boy ever going to use his real name? Probably not until much later.

"What are you studying at school Lovi?" Antonio asked a little later.

"Education, like Elementary education." He countered quickly not wanting to divulge into that option very much.

"Wow! How noble of you! I want to be a chef!" The Spaniard stated returning to his humming quickly. "Want to try some of my food after work?"

"What? I-I guess…" The Italian responded unsure of the question that was asked. He could've asked him to come take over the world with bunnies and squids and Lovino would've said yes.

"Great! Now what should I make." The Spaniard entered a dreamy world for the rest of the afternoon. While Lovino collected his thoughts, he liked working with Antonio, he liked talking with Antonio, he liked it when Antonio touched him, held him. He wanted to spend more time with Antonio.

Oh God. Oh no.

He was in love with Antonio.


	4. Contents may be Hot

_**AN: SORRY! I needed to take a minute to sit down and write this one. School is also starting up and my boyfriend just went away to nowherebufuland for school. So I'm having a big case of separation feels. Also. I needed to figure what the HELL 'Tonio was going to make, I didn't want to go with the staple of Spaghetti since I know how Italians like their mama's Spaghetti better than anyone else's. SO! I went downstairs and saw my brother watching some cooking, battle, show and I figured it out from there! R&R as always and follow my cosplay tumblr! (randrcosplay) **_

_**Danger: Contents may be Hot!**_

Antonio was standing in his tiny kitchen, scrutinizing the ingredients before him, or rather the pile of all the food and spices he had in his house. Piled sort of carelessly on his counter-top, he grabbed a ripe tomato and stared at it, his face sort of scrunched in an awkward way.

"What can I do with you?" he muttered, he knew if he made spaghetti he would need more than the two tomatoes he had in his kitchen, and he didn't have time to buy more, since he only had an hour and a half to prepare, and time was ticking away. He looked at the other ingredients before him. Smiling as he saw the perfect amount of spices and other various things to create his favorite food.

Lovino had told the Spaniard that he had to go home first, which was true, always after work he felt like he needed to clean himself because of how hot that building got and how dirty everything seemed to be. Yet, he also needed to sort out his own feelings about the elder man. He knew he was gay for a long time, but he had never felt this way about another guy before. Especially not a guy like Antonio, the complete opposite of him, someone he had hated from afar before actually working with him for these past three weeks.

"_Fraatteellllooo_!" a yell came from far, "Are you hooommmeeee?"

"_Si, _what is it you need Feli?" Lovino stated arms crossed.

"Nothing, I'm just so borreedd, Ludwig is away at school and Kiku is busy at work." the younger Italian stated, a pout across his face.

This was not good, he was supposed to meet Antonio in an hour, but he couldn't leave now. His younger brother always had the effect on him.

"When does Kiku get off work?" He stated walking to the bathroom to wash up a little bit.

"In about an hour….but that's so long from now!" If it was any possible, Feliciano's voice was getting even whineier by the second.

"Alright, I'll hang out with you until Kiku comes by. But I do have a place to be."

"A date with Antonio?" Feliciano stated simply, as if he already knew what his older brother was doing. Causing his face to turn a deep shade of red.

"I-It's not a date! Feliciano you can be so stupid sometimes. I swear you're becoming as stupid as that potato eater!" Lovino yelled, accidentally using a nickname he knew his brother hated on accident. He didn't seem to mind though seeing his brother happy was all Feliciano cared about, he hadn't seen him this happy since he started high school four years ago. Feliciano didn't want his elder brother's happiness to disappear because he was selfish though.

"You can go when you have to," he stated his smile staying on his face as he wandered down the hall.

"Thanks_ Fratellino_." Lovino stated simply a slow smile creeping on his face.

Antonio had his creation in the oven and was setting the table humming a popular David Bisbal song, "Ave Maria," when a knock came on his door.

"What? He's not supposed to be here for about another half hour." He murmured when he answered the door.

"Kesesese what's up 'Toni" Gilbert stated his arms crossed smiling, "What smells so nice?"

"Food, for someone that's not you!" Gilbert couldn't be here, he loved his friend and all, but he wanted to spend some time alone with Lovino, he had something to say to him and if this albino was there he wouldn't be able to say it.

"Ouch. How un-awesome 'Toni, who's the special guy this time?" Gilbert was used to being treated this way when Toni was planning a date. "Anyone I know?"

"No! Please leave? I…he's gunna be here soon! _Por favor mi amigo_?" He looked at the timer. Five minutes left, which meant fifteen minutes until Lovino would be here, if not sooner.

"Man you really like this guy. Alright fine, I'll go, but you better tell me exactly what goes down today and if not I will force it out of you!" Gilbert shook his head as he left, laughing to himself, he knew his friend would tell him if the date was good and probably all about this guy as soon as the date was over.

"_Gracias Amigo…" _Antonio smiled widely preparing to set up his dining room in the best way possible, before Lovino arrived.

_**Next Chapter is the last chapter! I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it. **_


End file.
